Conventionally, an electrodynamic brake was frequently not used to the point where the rail vehicle comes to a standstill. It was feared that the braking force at low speeds were subject to large fluctuations which are due in particular to the route (positive or negative gradient).
An existing mechanical brake has always been used below a velocity of 2 km/h to 7 km/h. This has the disadvantage that when the rail vehicle comes to a standstill there is a jolt which is uncomfortable for the passengers.
A velocity-dependent braking deceleration is known from DE 41 07 514 A1. The significant factor here is to achieve a very short braking distance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,716 discloses a method for accelerating and braking a rail vehicle in which, in order to avoid a jolting mode of travel, the acceleration, which may also be negative when braking, is controlled in such a way that it is proportional to the square root of the velocity.